


Tower of cards

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre watches Enjolras watch Grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower of cards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest ship I am in love with it, this has a little angsty Combeferre in it

Disclaimer: none of it is mine

Combeferre watches Enjolras watch Grantaire until he thinks his heart is trying to claw it's way out of his chest. 

Ever since Grantaire got completely clean a month ago Enjolras has made a point of watching their dark haired cynic. 

If Enjolras hoped that sobriety would temper his cynicism then he was mistaken if anything the lack of alcohol simply made his point clearer and sharper than before but Combeferre could see that Enjolras was beginning to see the merits in the others arguments. 

Combferre watched them as the meeting comes to a close and Enjolras intercepts Grantaire before he can move away. Grantaire looks surprised but doesn't pull away and that is the crux of the matter. 

Enjolras has a powerful hold on all if them but its tangible over Grantaire, it is the reason Grantaire got sober, at least to combeferre's view Grantaire had never expressly said as much but the adoration on his face was apparent. 

Combeferre gathered his things pointedly not looking at Grantaire and Enjolras and happy that the tremble in his hands was minute and could be out down to stress.

He had known that this was going to happen eventually when all those weeks ago Grantaire had turned at his door begging for help to get sober he knew that in the end his developing feelings for grantaire would come to nothing no matter how many times Grantaire murmured thanks into his shoulder as they lay together on the couch- Grantaire had vetoed sex since it wasn't allowed in the first few months of sobriety since it could replace his alcohol addiction and Combeferre didn't want to push Grantaire when he was clearly in a precarious position and Combeferre was in a position of trust.

He hated to admit it but he had enjoyed the brief few weeks of getting to know Grantaire better and for being the one he trusted to get him through withdrawal. It had been hellish when Grantaire's need for a drink had spiked uncontrollably but he had also learned of the passionate artistic heart that lay beneath and he had let himself believe that that warmth and growing affection was reciprocated. 

He was wrong. 

He managed to gather his things chatting amiably to Courfeyrac and Joly but all he wanted was to get out of the musain as quickly as possible. 

Finally he was able to politely extricate himself from the conversation and head outside, he briefly heard his name called from behind him but he didn't stop, if he kept walking he could out walk the pain. 

He was halfway down the street when a warm arm wrapped around him and suddenly Grantaire was in front of him hoodie thrown haphazardly over his t shirt and ever present beanie covering wild black curls.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna walk together" Grantaire said shifting his weight nervously. 

"I forgot," he lifted his armful of books as a demonstration and Grantaire laughed.

"One day ill go looking for you and all there'll be is a pile of books with your glasses on top." 

Combeferre nodded, he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat long enough to speak.  
It took him a couple of tries and his void sounded hoarse as if he had been shouting.

"Did you talk to Enjolras?"

Something flashed in Grantaire's eyes and he looked away momentarily. 

"Yeah," he scuffed the pavement with the toe of his trainer, addressing the ground. 

"Yeah, timings a funny thing I mean you think you spend your whole life wanting something and then you hear it and you realise it's not what you want at all."

There was something burning in combeferre's throat now something not only hot but jagged. 

"Weird huh?" Grantaire said.

"Yeah, really weird." 

"I mean I guess it was dumb just to presume I mean I know we haven't really talked about.." 

God, Combeferre wanted to die he couldn't bare Grantaire's stilted apology and goodbye speech a second more. 

"It's fine," his voice was sharp, and for a moment he didn't recognise it as his own.

"Right," Grantaire shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean I didn't want to put words in your mouth. I just told him the truth that I was with you now."

The world tilted sharply on its axis and Combeferre felt as if he had been pitched forward with the weight of shifting gravity. Grantaire's face was full of barely suppressed hope. 

"I mean we are together right?  
I know I'm clingy and an alcoholic.."

"Recovering alcoholic," Combeferre corrected. 

"Which is all down to you I couldn't have done this without you and I know that you could have anyone you want and for some reason you settled on me which I can't tell you what it means to me and I know that y'know it's usual for people like me to cling into the first person that actually shows them affection but I talked to Valjean and he said it was fine."

Grantaire grabbed combeferre's hands in his and Combeferre could feel the tremors that ran through his arms. 

"So the point to this long run on sentence babble thing is that I love you and I know I should have said it earlier but I was trying to make sure that it was 'real' and not just part of my dependency." 

He peered closely at Combeferre, close enough to steam up his glasses. Combeferre took the opportunity to take them off and polish them on his button down shirt.

"You're not saying much,"

"You haven't really given me a chance"

Grantaire blanched and made a zipping motion over his lips and nodded at Combeferre to continue. 

"You don't want to be with Enjolras?"

Grantaire shook his head.

"You want to be with me?"

A vigorous nod."

Combeferre's heart felt asif it had ballooned to twice it's size in his chest. For once all words failed him and he simply let himself react, kissing Grantaire soundly. 

"How do you fancy getting a pizza and having lots of sex?" Grantaire asked into the crook of his neck. 

"Sounds great." Combeferre murmured. He protested as Grantaire took the pile of books from him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to see them again tonight but with light shining in Grantaire's eyes, happy and carefree and sober he couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

A/N so fluffy as all get out but this is my newest ship and I wanted to test it out. So please read and review and constructive criticism is much appreciated


End file.
